The Miracle of New Years
by LightzMusic22
Summary: 15 year old Roxas lost his brother when he was only 12 years old due to a car crash on New Years day. Now at his age, he see's some he can't believe is right in front of him, and learns that maybe, living is worth it without his brother. *Darkness On The Horizon Forum Holiday Challenge* Completed: 3/9/2013


_**The Miracle of New Years.**_

*Flashback*

Twelve year old Roxas and twelve year old Sora were playing in the snow on New Years eve. The parents were inside cooking for the many guests they have inside while all the kids ran outside to have a snowball fight. Sora and Roxas were the only kids who just sat in the snow, watching the glistening stars twinkle in the night sky.

_**Time: 11:59 PM**_

While the parents called all the kids inside, they all whined, but complied and walked in covered in snow. The two spikey haired twelve year olds stayed out a little longer when a ball ran into the street. Sora got up and smiled warmly at his brother.

"I'll get it! I'm a big boy!" He exclaimed as he ran into the street. Suddenly, a drunk driver was speeding down the road just as little poor Sora picked up the ball. When the car was extremely close, all you could hear was the screaming from Roxas, as Sora's body was hit. He went flying and died instantly from the impact. The time was 12:00 AM. New Years day. Everything after that was drowned out as Roxas sped towards his brother and screamed the loudest he could…

*End of Flashback*

"Sora!" Roxas screamed as he woke up from his nightmare. He was now fifteen, and it was New Years Eve, the one day of the year he dreaded the most. He got up and put on his clothes. As he sighed, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Why couldn't have it been me…" He said to himself as he leaned on the mirror. He got off and ran downstairs to see his mom, as always in a cheerful mood, cooking new years cookies while having the T.V. look like a fireplace. He rolled his eyes at the total cliché-ness of his mom.

"Morning mom!" He says as he walks into the kitchen to make his morning coffee. His mom glanced up from the cookie dough she was making and sends him a warm smile.

***Roxas' POV***

"Hey sweetie. Have a nice sleep? I could hear your snoring from down here." She says jokingly as she continues mixing the dough. Today she was dressing in her traditional new years attire, the Best New Years Mom sweater I bought her a year ago, and her normal snow sweats she wears every year. Me, I'm wearing my simple clothes. (Kingdom Hearts 2 Outfit)

"Mom, I'm going to head over to the graveyard, want me to pick up the flowers this year or are you going to?" He said. They both knew what he was talking about. During the accident, Sora instantly died. Every New Years Eve one of them went to visit, while one got the flowers and delivered it to his grave. There was a uncomfortable silence before his mom breaks it.

"You could deliver the flowers… I did it last year." She says as she continues to fix the dough. I got up and grabbed the pouch from the counter where my mom left it and my motorcycle keys and headed off towards the flower shop.

-_**Time Skip Later that day- 11:00 PM**_

As everyone partied, I stood there looking out of the window, at the stars. _'Why couldn't of I have stopped him from getting that ball… its all my fault… I'm a horrible brother…' _These thoughts kept floating through his mind as he lets a few tears slip before he wipes them away.

_**-Time Skip 11:57 PM**_

Roxas walks outside and lies down in the snow like he did every year when a blinding light hit his eyes. He covered it with his arm as he looked out towards the source. What he saw was shocking.

A fifteen year old looking Sora was standing right before him, wearing angel wings and looking transparent. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"…Sora?" I mumble in automatic shock. I mean come on, who wouldn't be shocked to be seeing his _dead _brother in front of him.

"Hello Roxas." Sora says with a smile.

"How… when… what… how?" He stumbles on his words as he still is looking at him wide eyed. Sora walks over to him and gives him a hug, shocking Roxas even more.

"It wasn't you fault, Roxas, it was my time." Sora mumbled in his ear as he gave Roxas a big squeeze before letting go.

"Sora, how could you not say it _wasn't _my fault! I was right there-" I yell before he cuts me off.

"Roxas, God did that because _it was my time. _Please though, live for me…" Sora says as he looks up. Suddenly he starts fading. I try to reach out to him, but I go straight through him.

"I have to go Roxas, just know I love you and mom, please live for me, I love you!" He yells before he disappears in a bunch of light. I don't know why, but I smiled for the first time on New Years that day. Finally, he could stand to live through his life without his brother, he knew that his brother wanted him to live for him. And that's exactly what he would do.

_**Time: 12:00 AM New Years Day**_

This was for the The Darkness on The Horizon Forum New Years Challenge hope you like it! J


End file.
